TwiLink
by Captain ButtTon
Summary: A super awesome fanfic with me (Zelda) and LINK 3333 and that meanie Minda :(((((((( ITS KINDA LIKE TWILIGHT BECAUSE IT HAPPENS IN THE REAL WORLD AND NOT THE WORLD OF HYRULE
1. Love the way it hurts

CHARUCTERS

Link: HE IS SUCH A SEXY BEASTTTT :)))) i want to touch him sooo baad...  
LIKES: Me (zelda)  
HATES: Cheating on girls. it makes him sadd ;(( he is such a faithful guy omg soooooo matureee!

Zelda:(thats me!) a beautifull girl with long blond hair and blue eyes that loooves wearing miniskirts and lots of makeup and painted nailss (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)  
LIKES: Pizza, Link (3!)  
HATES: Minda THE BITCH

Minda: THE bITCH I HATE HER SOO MUCH SHE LOVES LINK TOO AND I DONT WANT HER TOO TAKE MY LINK :O LIKES: Link BUT FUCK THAT HATES: ME

CHAPTER 1: LOVE THE WAY IT HURTS

Soo I (zelda) was in science class when i was texting a friend. Suddently, i recieved a text from someone called "?". The mysteroius person told me to wait for him at the hill near the school.

":O! thats where i first met link!" i thought. "i wonder who it is..."

after school, i went to the hill. that's when i saw someone approching... it was... GASP! LINK!

"zelda i love you zerda" he said. "OMGOINGOMGOMG! LINK! I LOVE YOU TOOO!3333" i answered back!

we then kissed passinetly and did it for the first time in a tree :OOO.

"OH LINK! FOSTER!" i screamed!

But then it was to late and we couldnt finish cause we had to go home :(

This night i couldnt stop thinking about Linnnnnkkkkk :))).


	2. Me X Link

CHAOTER 2: ME X LINK

The next day i woke up. I looked at my Pink Kitty Kat Kalender and it showed it was saturnday.

"i want to be with link soooooooo muchhhhhh right nowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww :(((" i said with a not smiling face.

I went outside and i saw... !LINK! # $ $

"Zelda i found your place by hacking in your cellphone" he said.

"*_* ohgosh link your sooo smart" then we toooooooooootaly went shopping with togather!

We went to Hyrule Shop and we bought guy stuff like video games (just cuz im a girl doesnt mean i can do guy stuff GTFO secsist BEEPers) We got "Ceiling Sword" (you know which game but COPYWRIGHT LAWS) and we went to the girls clothes section and i bought some panties in order to get Link excited :)))))). I think it worked cause i saw his giant fishing rod in his pants growing! But then it went to far and he said: "zelda lets do it right here right now"

"OH NO LINK! NOT HERE! WE ARE IN PUBILC!111111" i told him!

But it was to late and my clothes burned off from his hotness (literally)!

"OH NO LINK!" i said as we did it again but this time in a shop full of people that could see us!

Then when we were done i yelled "LINK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"im sorry zelada" he said "it was an accedent" he continued

"OOOOOOH LINK IM SO SORRY! I FORGIVE YOU!" i said, knowing that when guys are sorry they always mean it! (especially Link!)

We then kisssssed in the car :(()) (-these are my lipppsss) and went back to our homes and slept.


	3. Minda the B

CHAPTER 3: MINDA THE BITCH

Once againt i woke up happily but today it was mondday! So i prepared my clothes and food. After i ate food and put my clothes on i went to school to my Art class.

It was sooooooo boring without Link :(. I had to make an origamee thing so i made one of Link cause i 333 him so muchhh. When i was finished, i looked at it and almost got an origasmi :))). But then the teacher approched me and looked at my piece of art.

"YOR ORIGAMEE IS BAD. YOU GO TO DETENTICON NOW."

"NOOOOOOOOO" i said. The teacher then took away my lovly Link orimagee D: and sent me to dentaltion.

In dentention, it was even more boringgg! It was just schoolwork schoolwork and schoolwork... There was nothing else i could do because the guords were preventing me to.

Suddently, i heard a really bitchy voice talking next to my desk blocked by a wall. It was like the bitchiest bitch started talking or something. I looked around the wall and it was... MINDA THE BITCH!

"hey bitch" she whispered.

At that moment, i wanted to yell FUCK YOU BITCHH! or something because she was the most annoying bitch ever, but i didnt do cause the guards would arrest me again and probably put me in jail.

"What are you doing here you bitch?" i whispered to her

"i wont tell u, bitch" she fucking bitches out

GGGGOOOOOODDDDDAAAAMMMMMIIIITTTTT D:! I hate it so much when she says bitchy shit like that. It just makes me want to punch her balls if she had any, and i bet she has cause shes such a bitchhhhh! I just wish there was a savior to save me from bitch land, like Link.

And just as i thought that, someone snuck in the room by the window. He had green clothes and was so hottt! As he got up from falling off the ground, i realised who it was... LINK!11!111!1111! He came to save meee!

I didnt say anything cause i didnt want the gourd to notice him (he was facing away) but then, just as he approched me, he instead approched... MDINA THE BITCH!?

And they started to... HAVE SEX!? I couldnt believe it. I got up my chair and watched as the scene infolded: Link was raping me in front of my own eyesss! And when they finished, he got out by the same window without saying anything to me. I sat back, thinking about all the good times i had with Lunk :'(


	4. The Reconiciliation

CHAPTER 4

This night, i was sad T.T cause Link raped me by having sex with Minda the DOUBLE BITCH (double now that she had raped me with Link) in the detention room and worst of all, he did it in front of my eyes! I thought about cutting myself but then i didnt cause i realized that this was probably what Minda the bitch was doing cause she's an emo bitch. Roumors spread about her that shes the creator of My LinkMortal, the bitchiest fanfic ever. Then, i heard rocks hitting my window.

"Zelda! Zerla!" screamed a voice. I thought it was Midan the bitch telling me how she liked it but no, it was... LINK!

"Link! Wait here ill open the door for u!" i screamed back. But then he climbed the house wall to my window using the hookshit.

"*_* wow you are sooo strong Link 33" i said. But then i snaped out of it. "WHY DID YOU RAPED ME WITH MINDA?"

Just as i ended what i said Link KISSED ME IN A WAY THAT IS HARD TO DESCRIBE BUT OHHH GOD IT WAS FANTABULOUS. IT MADE ME FEEL ALL HOT INSIDDE and i could tell what he wanted to tell me from his eyes: he loves me more than Mdina the bitch. 333333

We then stood up all night and played Ceiling Sword (COPYWRIGHT) and kissed 333.


End file.
